Potential
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: It frustrates him, anger's him, the way that she is, but when she comes to him she is never turned away. Bonnie/Connor. One-shot


**Title: **Potential

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Connor

**Summary: **_It frustrates him, anger's him, the way that she is, but when she comes to him she is never turned away._ Bonnie/Connor Jordan. One-shot.

_**Author's Note: I wrote this for a tumblr buddy of mine. Word to the wise I no longer watch the show so I only know about Connor from what I have heard others say. I hope that my characterization isn't too off. If I didn't butcher his character too much feel free to review. Lol. Anyway hope you enjoy. Love you guys. As always thanks for reading. **_

**Potential**

When they first meet they clash, because of the difference between what she is and what she should be. He knows what she should stand for; he respects her kind for the balance that they strive to achieve and the power they allow him to have. But to him Bonnie has become weak and complacent, a shadow of the witch that she should be. But he doesn't hate her, he feels sorry for her and Bonnie hates him for it because she is past the point of feeling sorry for herself. She is past the point of feeling anything.

In the beginning, the more Connor learns about the things that Bonnie has undergone at the hands of her friends the more he wonders what it will take for her to see the world as he sees it. What will be the last straw? He knows how broken she is, even if she refuses to see it. They have bred her into the perfect victim, shuttered her self-worth to the point that doing their bidding is second nature to her, and yet her true nature remains ignored. "You are a vampire's dream," he tells her, "You are a slave. A victim that will victimize herself."

Bonnie hates him for that too.

**:::**

Even with the hatred he interests her. She is intrigued by him. He is a mystery that she can unravel and possesses a cutthroat indifference that she envies. And so she seeks him out. Even knowing what he is capable of doing to the people that she has twisted herself inside out to protect. She is tired of twisting herself, of going inside of herself. She has been wrung dry. She just wants peace, a calm place to rest her head. He isn't that peace; there is no calm with him, no rest. But her options are few, and she can't seem to stay away.

Each time they meet her forces a mirror into her face and belittles her existence. He doesn't do it to weaken her, she knows. She can get no weaker now that she already is. He does it to provoke some emotion in her. He wants her to get angry, but she is beyond anger now. He wants her to see that things that she refuses to see, but there is no remedy for her blindness. In his own way he is trying to help her, but she is beyond help.

It frustrates him, anger's him, the way that she is, but when she comes to him she is never turned away.

**:::**

Bonnie watches him hunt. She never gets in his way. She never participates but when he needs it she protects him. She takes a stand in that way, in allowing it to happen. He kills without regard and in both of their minds he is justified. He delivers enough justice for the both of them.

When the others come to her for help in killing him Bonnie pretends to agree. Each time one of the others see her get close enough to take him out she pretends that he eludes her. Pretending for her has become easy for her; it is a sort of art form. She has bottled up her feelings and emotions and beliefs and everything else that she consists of for so long that she has gotten rather good at hiding her truth.

So when she says, "I'm done protecting them." Connor doesn't know whether or not to believe her. She doesn't know whether or not to believe herself.

**:::**

Connor's brain is too strategic to analyze his own emotions. He thinks with his head. He formulates plans. He knows weapons. He knows how to asses other's strengths in weaknesses. He knows how to incapacitate, how to torture, how to manipulate, and how to kill. He doesn't develop emotional attachment like normal people. His passion lies in killing vampires, not in people or relationships. It is part of what separated them in the beginning. He never understood how Bonnie could allow her emotions to tie her so deeply to the monsters around her. The parasites who drain her almost daily, in more ways than one. If he could kill his own friend for being what he was it stood to reason that she should be able to do the same in terms of hers.

"The Salvatore brothers aren't really my friends," she tells him, "Or the Originals. Hell, I don't even know if my friends are my friends anymore."

"Then it should be that much easier to kill them," he says. Because that is how his mind works. There is no middle ground. No grey area. There is only black in white. You are either vampire or you are not. And if you are then you die. It is simple and clean.

"They may not be my friends now but they were once," she says in her own defense, "I'm not like you. I don't have an off switch."

He doesn't see how it would make a difference if she did. Killing didn't require emotion and so he didn't attach any to it. But Bonnie entangles emotion into everything that she does even if she doesn't always show it. He is very slowly beginning to understand. Because he is tied to her in a way that bothers him, her well being matters, her safety matters, and her happiness matters.

The only solace that he can find in his own weakness is that the attachment creeping in between them only fuels his need to kill.

**:::**

Bonnie hates him because he can do what she can't, but she loves him for it too. At some point the love wins out because she finds herself succumbing to, not just his way of thinking, but his touch as well.

The first time that it happens Bonnie tells herself that she will let herself give in once. Just once. The second time that it happens, she tells herself that she will let herself give in just once more. One more time and that will be that. By the third time she doesn't bother lying anymore.

She is surprised how gentle he is when everything else about him is hard. Surprised at how warm he feels when everything else about him is cold. She was unsure that he could feel at all until the first time that he kissed her, unsure that he could stomach any amount of emotion before his tongue had swept into her mouth teasing and tasting.

He always lets himself go when he's inside of her. When they are flesh to flesh, skin to skin, eye to eye, she has proof that he isn't just a one note killer, he is human. But he closes himself off again the minute that it's over.

Bonnie doesn't mind when he shuts down. In fact she is grateful for it, if neither of them admits they care then neither of them will get hurt when it's over, and it will end. It will end because she can't be who he is and one day he will leave her for it.

**:::**

Stefan and Damon are the first vampires that Connor kills that Bonnie knows personally. Watching their bodies burn bothers her less than she thought it would. She knows that Elena will come after them both for it, and perhaps Katherine as well. She knows that Connor will kill them both when they do. Even though she had been willing to die for Elena once upon a time, she can't bring herself to care about that either.

She always knew what Connor was but seeing the Salvatore brothers die makes it real. She feels no happiness over their deaths in spite everything, but she doesn't shed any tears over them either. There is an odd since of detachment that she feels that Connor is rather familiar with. She wonders if it will be the same when he kills the others, because she knows that he will kill the others. He only ever promised to spare one vampire, Abby, her mother, and even if she had once lived to protect her friends that are now damned, that is all Bonnie will ask.

Even when she was sacrificing herself for everyone she knew that it would never be done in return. But this is not about revenge. Back when she had been the martyr she had wondered how she could matter so much to these people when they were younger and then mean nothing to them at all so soon after meaning everything. How they could let her dir for their sake but couldn't spare her the time of day. How they could put a man over a friend, a friend that was family. She gets it now, because now they don't matter. She matters. Connor matters. There is nothing else.

When all that is left of the Salvatore is ashes Bonnie sees Connor's tattoo for the first time. It has spread, grown with every kill. Bonnie traces the intricate designs not understanding them but still feeling a since of wonder.

"Your tattoo," she says, "I've never noticed it before. What does it mean?"

"You can see it?" He asks. He has to ask because a part of him doesn't believe her. Only those with the aptitude to hunt can see it. He didn't think that she would ever be capable. He had not realized how very far she had come.

"I can see it," she says.

He smiles a rare smile and Bonnie is almost afraid. But he will teach her not to fear. He will teach her and she will never again have to suffer. He takes her hand as the smell of burnt flesh still fills the air, another day, another kill. "I always knew you had potential," he says. And he means it.


End file.
